Sexuality!
by FinlayHarper
Summary: The Glee Project! Let's just say Cameron didn't get paired with Hannah and Damian didn't get paired with Lindsay, but Damian and Cameron got paired together… Dameron!Two Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Sexuality**

**Warnings; Fluff, slash, swearing**

**Characters; Cameron Mitchell, Damien Mcginty, Samuel Larsen, Hannah Albot, Lindsay Pearce, Alex Newell**

**Shows; The Glee Project**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own the Glee project or these awesome guys (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Let's just say Cameron didn't get paired with Hannah and Damian didn't get paired with Lindsay, but Damian and Cameron got paired together…**

* * *

><p>'<em>Like a Virgin' <em>The group sang then looked upon Mark Salling and Ashley Fink, Cameron slowly squeezed Hannah whom he had his arm around then smiled at her as they began back to the seats.

He took a seat rubbing his thighs, counting how many sins he'd just committed, then squeezing his eyes shut. He can't think about that, he WANTS to be actor; he'd never get anywhere if he can't act in love if he can't kiss someone. And it's Sexuality week that'll require him being sexy – he wasn't sexy, well to himself, awkwardly cute maybe but not sexy.

No

No way

Ah-ha

"Cameron" a voice said and Cameron's head shot up "You'll be paired with Damian" Cameron's eyes and mouth grew; he turned his head and looked at an equally shocked Damian. "You'll be having a _sexy _food fight"

Cameron half nodded, it sounded like it'd look good, but with another guy, with Damian.

* * *

><p>The thought stayed with Cameron, throughout lunch, and to when they were relaxing in the Boys Dorm, Cameron was sharing Damian's bed, which he really had no really need to be, there were enough beds for everyone to sit on one each but Cameron and Damian still shared.<p>

Cameron was laying stomach down on the bed playing with Damian's cap as Damian sat prepped up against the headboard, occasionally poking Cameron with his toes.

Cameron however, even if he gave Damian the occasion raised eyebrow was thinking. Intensely.

At very least he was doing this scene with Damian, his Irish Brother. He could at least be comfortable with Damian and Damian won't try and push him too far, he'll respect his decision and he'll probably be just as uncomfortable about it.

Cameron shook his head trying to stop his train of thought, he'll think about it when it matters.

"It'll be hard for you two" Alex voiced, making Cameron frown, he looked up confused

"How so?" he requested gaining himself a selection of expressions from the rest of the remaining contestants except Damian, who'd watched Cameron as he thought.

He smiled.

"Us acting gay Cam, Alex probably thinks we can't do it" Damian said adding his own Irish glint to the sentence, Cameron chuckled.

"Us? Can't do it? Ha!" Cameron said, obviously unable of forming a complete sentence. Damian chuckled as Cameron winked at him then pulled himself up until he was sat on his knees.

"Alright, I'm just saying, it'll be hard" Alex said raising his right hand as if hinting 'no offence'

Cameron and Damian connected there stare both scrunching their noses at each other. Then shared a smile.

* * *

><p>"Are you comfortable with this?" Damian queried to Cameron as they both relaxed before shooting there scene, they were currently watching Hannah and Alex, who were based in a basement at a band rehearsal, Cameron looked at Damian and tilted his head slightly.<p>

"I'm not sure" Cameron replied "I'm glad it's with you, I mean if it was with Sam or _Alex _I mightn't be able to do it, but it's with you" Cameron smiled softly as Damian nodded.

"I'm glad it's with you, got to admit" Damian said then smiled. Cameron winked at him as they heard Erik yell 'Cut'.

Both Cameron and Damian's head sprung up.

"Cameron, Damian on set, five minutes" Erik called to them, Cameron and Damian exchanged a nod then stood and walked towards there set which was a kitchen. Cameron ran his finger across the counters thinking intensely, he'll do it, it'll be fine.

"Alright guys" Erik said clapping his hand, Cameron looked at him whilst messing with the wooden spoon. "Right, Cameron since you are in fact taller, you'll be over here" Erik said hinting Cameron towards the cupboards; he nodded and walked towards where Damian was standing.

"And Damian, you'll be here by the mixing bowl, alright, Damian what I want you to do" Erik said then began talking quieter to Damian, Cameron looked upon curious. He watched as a slightly stunned Damian nodded.

Cameron frowned as Erik walked off set,

"And action" he called out and the opening beats of 'Teenage Dream' flooded the room. Cameron amused himself with the boxes on the cupboard then listened to Damian singing.

'_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on' _Damian sang, Cameron turned his head slightly and smiled shyly as the rest of the song played out hearing Hannah and Lindsay, he then walked behind Damian and reached over to get the spoon out of Damian's hand. Damian smiled lightly then continued to sing.

'_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets just love' _Damian danced around Cameron, teasing him, Cameron walked towards him then smiled at Damian as he ran his hands down his front.

'_We can dance, until we die' they_ sang together, Cameron spinning him and grinning as Damian spun almost losing his footing but remaining upright.

'_You and I'_ Cameron sang walking backwards, Damian smiled then stuck his finger in the chocolate spread wiping it across Cameron's cheekbone. Cameron opened his mouth smiled and wiped it off with his finger which he then wiped on Damian winking also.

He stepped behind Damian running his hands down Damian's arms.

'_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep' _Cameron moved slightly brushing back Damian's hair, Damian smiled and brought up a strawberry, Cameron smiled and bit it. Damian put it down as they spun, making a jug spill.

Cameron went down trying to clean it up then felt Damian's hand on his chin raising it.

'_You brought me to life' _ Damian used his chin to stand Cameron up.

'_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets just love' _They sang whilst Damian pushed Cameron back then dipped his finger into the peanut butter and run it along Cameron's cheek.

Cameron rubbed it off then spun Damian then pinned him against the fridge then reached up, getting the whipped cream from top of the fridge.

'_You make me feel like I'm living up' _he sprayed the cream across Damian's chest; he connected their eyes as Damian's smile grew. He began spraying it down Damian's front, Damian's smile got slightly bigger as Cameron rested his hands on Damian's hips as Damian rested his hands on Cameron's shoulders

Then they spun

'_Don't ever look back' _

Damian moved away then smiled at Cameron raising his finger and telling him to come. Cameron grinned then obliged moving forwards and jumping to the outside of Damian.

Damian chuckled then moved around the counter, left, right; Cameron copied trying to catch him.

Cameron picked up a fist full of flour and threw it across the table, Damian in return throwing his own fist full. Damian moved closer laughing as Cameron lifted the whipped cream and sprayed it into Damian's mouth.

Damian leant his head back then swallowed whilst picking up some cream, pouring it over Cameron's shoulder since he couldn't reach any higher.

'_I'ma get your heart racing in your skin tight jeans tonight' _They sang as they began throwing the flour, sugar and baking powder at each other. Damian moved closer to Cameron wrapping his arms around Cameron's waist.

'_Teenage dream tonight' _

Damian lifted Cameron's chin and connected their lips.

Cameron half froze, but mostly responded. Like he had done with Lindsay's kiss. But this was Damian. Damian who was currently soaked in whipped cream and covered in flour, this was his best friend.

His long lost Irish Brother.

That was why it didn't feel weird. Yes Cameron will tell himself that.

Damian pulled away from Cameron and apologized with his eyes very quickly; Cameron just shook his head and picked up the nearest egg, cracking it on Damian's head. Then he winked.

They could hear the gasps and confused mumbling from the group backstage as they watched them record the scene and they saw Robert, Zach and Erik all applauding.

"And cut!" Erik shouted, "Fantastic guys, good work, go get cleaned up then be back here for the revealing of the video okay"

Both boys nodded and began the route to the Boys Dormitories; Cameron took his glasses off trying to wipe them then looked at Damian.

"You kissed me"

"I was told to" Damian jumped to defence very quickly, so quickly it made Cameron laugh,

"Calm down, I'm just stating, you kissed me"

"Well, are you complaining?" Damian asked whilst wiggling his eyebrows, which looked extra humorous due to Damian currently being covered in whipped cream and flour.

Cameron shrugged slightly not replying, he then looked at Damian as they entered the Dormitory.

"Shower" Damian thought out loud, Cameron laughed and agreed.

"Good idea, Irish man" Cameron said as he tugged his completely soaked shirt off. He then threw a towel at Damian and winked.

Damian didn't have to know he enjoyed the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>There might be another chapter to this, just when Cameron left, so it's a two shot really :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sexuality**

**Warnings; Fluff, slash, swearing**

**Characters; Cameron Mitchell, Damien Mcginty, Samuel Larsen, Hannah Albot, Lindsay Pearce, Alex Newell**

**Shows; The Glee Project**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own the Glee project or these awesome guys (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Let's just say Cameron didn't get paired with Hannah and Damian didn't get paired with Lindsay, but Damian and Cameron got paired together…**

* * *

><p>Cameron had been thinking about it for a while. He'd gone over all his options and he couldn't watch someone go who wanted to be there, who wanted to win.<p>

Unlike him.

He stood and walked onto the stage for his Last Chance Performance, yes he was about to quit but he was going to do it in style, beside 'Blackbird' meant allot to him; he was going to sing it.

He shuffled onto the stage and looked out letting his eyes adjust to the lights that where shining directly at him, he was up against Damian – his best friend, his Irish Brother and Alex. They both deserved to go through, they both needed to be in the final.

Cameron closed his eyes thinking intensely as he sang, every word he meant,

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,<br>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

Cameron gulped then looked at Ryan sat before him, a man of genius, a man of pure talent how could he easily quit before him.

Which is why he began explaining to him, skirting around actually saying the words 'I Quit' because it wasn't quitting, he was standing up for what he believed in. He had to do it, for his morals.

"Wait are you quitting?" Ryan asked that question hit Cameron like a football; he began stuttering trying to work around the question but came up with nothing.

Cameron got sent back to his rehearsal room to _think _he'd done his thinking, man he'd thought until he was up all night sitting in the Boys Dorm thinking to himself '_Why am I here?' _

He doesn't regret it mind you; he'll never regret the experience, which made him more confident with his acting, made him feel unique but part of a group.

He'll never regret meeting Damian.

He loved the guy, he'll admit it, he'd told him many times, he loved the guy and if Damian had gone, left Cameron alone in the Glee Project Cameron would regret missing his chance to tell them that he wanted to leave.

"You've just saved Damian" Ryan said and relief fell over Cameron, an unbelievable amount of relief. He'd given Damian his shot, his chance – that dude will owe him!

Cameron went in to tell the remaining contestants. It was harder than he thought, just seeing each of them break down, one by one, except Damian, he didn't cry, he didn't show emotion - he looked blue, Cameron will give him that, but he was numb. Cameron knew that.

He hugged Damian tightly whispering 'Goodbye and Good Luck' in his ear then left, before it was too much. He walked towards the Call Back sheet.

Feeling the relief as he crossed out Damian and wrote his own name.

He looked at it for a little while letting it sink in then turned to walk away.

Damian couldn't believe it, Cameron had, had quit. Had left. Had given him his chance at winning the competition. Man Damian will owe this boy until the end of his career.

But he wanted to know why. He had to know why. So he ran after him.

"Cameron!" he called, "CAMERON" he called again

"ROBERT CAMERON MITCHELL!" the strong Irish accent called out making the lanky blonde boy turn around.

"Damian, first name, really?" Cameron whined.

"You didn't tell me why you're leaving" Damian said walking towards him, "Why didn't you tell me?" he was now in front of the blonde boy looking up at him.

Cameron sighed and grabbed Damian's arms connecting their lips quickly and chaste.

"That doesn't tell me why you're leaving" Damian said looking up at Cameron with a need in his eyes. Cameron sighed.

"I'm not leaving because you kissed me" Cameron clarified. "I'm leaving; I'm leaving because I'm done. I don't want to be here anymore, not when all the rest of you guys WANT to win, want to be here. I don't deserve to just sail through." Cameron began explaining softly to the younger Irish boy.

Damian sniffed.

"We'll see each other again, there's no doubt about that, we'll re-launch CDTV, we'll I don't know, we'll get an apartment together" Cameron said with a wink, Damian laughed then hugged Cameron.

"And beside dude, you owe me" Cameron said making Damian chuckle.

"Don't think this is good-bye my little pot of gold" Cameron said then kissed Damian's nose, he then left.

Turning back briefly to wave at him.

Damian dropped his head watching his best friend leave. Damian had to do it for Cameron; he had to win for Cameron.

He'd win for Cameron.


End file.
